


Through Halls Of Blood and Night: Kirkwall

by Nightglade (Judy_The_Dreamer)



Series: Through Halls of Blood and Night [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, short fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Nightglade
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots that belong in my Dragon Age AU that spans from Origins to Inquisition. This collects all the fiction that takes place during the timespan of Dragon Age II.*For more information on the characters, see the primer at the top of the series.**These are not posted in any chronological order, but a reading list will be made available soon!**These are mostly written for character practice, so there's a lot of space to fill up the blanks.*





	1. First Impressions (Samael & Fenris)

The first impression that crossed Fenris’ mind as her descended the stairs into the Alienage was that this Hawke was way too smooth a talker for all the aggression he’d just showed. Also, he was quite handsome in that rugged way humans seemed to prefer. If one could just ignore the blood spattered all across those sharp cheekbones and stubbled jaw. (And if Fenris was honest with himself, the fact that the blood clinging to the rogue was a damned slaver’s made the sight all the more enjoyable.)

However, most of Samael Hawke’s features took a backseat when it came to his eyes. Steel grey but almost burning with a heat that Fenris suspected came from an unshakeable resolve. At this very moment they were rather bluntly appraising him.

Some part of Fenris cried out offended, reminded just a bit too much of the more sinister appraisals back in Tevinter, but Hawke’s gaze unsettled more than it angered the elf. Somewhere in there Fenris recognized an equal, a fellow predator sizing up the competition.

A pleasant tingle ran through his tattoos, which he blamed entirely on the recent exhilaration of battle, and not on that bright pair of eyes.

Attractive enough, Fenris decided gruffly, but if this dangerously capable man could be his ally remained to be seen.


	2. Of Protective Older Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feauturing Samael Hawke (Rogue) and references to Kieran Hawke (Mage).

‘Listen, pirate.’ Samael Hawke was abrupt as always. Tankard crashing down on the bar beside her, liquid sloshing over the rim.

Isabela would have liked to have a piece of gold for every time a conversation had started that way. She braced herself for the inevitable anger their leader had talked himself into this time. ‘What’s this about, o Fearless One?’

Samael’s grey eyes narrowed dangerously. ‘My brother, pirate.’ He motioned to somewhere about his chin. ‘Yea tall, introvert, too cute for his own good? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten him already?’

She ignored his taunt and took a sip of her own drink instead. ‘Of course not. I dare say that I remember him better than you most of the time.’ Take that, asshole.

‘Is that so? You don’t seem to much lately.’ Hawke threw back his ale, knowing his words would sink in just as painfully as his daggers.

Isabela on her part, tried not to wince from the pang of regret she felt at the thought of blue eyes. ‘It’s not simple, Sam.’

‘Of course it is.’ Samael commiserated. ‘You go to him, you talk it out and he’ll predictably understand and forgive you. Problem solved.’

Warily, she hung her head to hide her expression. ‘No.’

The next moment, the bar actually shook as Samael planted a fist into the wood, forcing her to look up at him again.  ‘Maker damn you, Isabela! It’s me you betrayed, not him!’

Pride still intact, but eyes burning traitorously, Isabela wondered how no matter what Hawke would say or do next, she’d somehow still feel like she’d done both.  


	3. The Art of Seduction (Isabela & Kieran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last post of the summer for now. I’ve got exams coming up (and a new major to decide upon), so I’ll be occupied until early September. No worries though, I’m kind of working on a longer, more narrative driven version of my Inquisition posts. So I won’t be sitting still.

If wisdom could be measured in lovers, then Isabela could count herself the wisest woman in Kirkwall. Sadly, such was not the case, and no matter how many Mages she’d had in her bed, no matter how well she knew their nifty tricks, she could not get the hang of Kieran Hawke.

It was absolutely maddening.

He did not drink – barely appeared at the Tavern to be exact – and as far as she could infer from Samael’s jeers never let loose, so she effectively spent more time trying to draw him out than to actively seduce him.

On top of that, he’d rebuffed her so many times she almost felt insulted by his distance. Yet she’d sensed his eyes on her whenever he thought she’d set her sights on a more accessible quarry. It gave her hope that his armour was probably not so impenetrable as it appeared on the outside. Now, she’d only have to find an in and she’d finally know what kind of lover this outward indifference made him.

The next time his eyes fell on her during a game of Wicked grace, Isabela licked her lips and counted her victory in Kieran’s skittishness for the rest of the night.


	4. Shared Grief (Fenris & Samael Hawke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was akin to receiving a kick in the gut, but I'm so glad I did. :) #AllTheTears
> 
> Also, prepare for the most complicated OT3 I've ever attempted in future postings.

Fenris will never forget how they clung to each other in the aftermath, warrior and rogue mourning together, huddled below deck as they sailed to an unsure destination. Samael had not shed a single tear after his actions at the foot of the Chantry, but his love's face now wore  the deep grooves of somebody who'd lost something precious.

Stalwart even in grief, that was how everybody saw this man, yet Fenris wondered if they never regretted missing out on the Champion's softer side. The side which was compassion and had loved two very lucky men with all of his being although neither had deserved such affection. Fenris could perhaps still grow to be a person worthy of such love, but Anders had lost that chance forever. And his actions would be marring his memory for the rest of Samael's days.

When the final blow in their relationship was struck, it was permanent, an executioner driven by equal parts love and hatred for the man he condemned.

 _Stupid Mage,_ Fenris thought bitterly _, to throw away everything good he'd come to know in_ _favour_ _of pursuing a pipe-dream._ His eyes stung despite (or maybe because of) his anger, heart now fully resenting the man which had kindled such potential and then discarded it thoughtless to what he'd be leaving behind.

 _Good Maker, we hate him._ Samael started shuddering in his arms, quiet tears finally making an appearance. Fenris tried to kiss them away while his own joined them. _But we loved him even more._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
